Brick-and-mortar (i.e., physical) stores may be stocked with a finite inventory of items at a given time. When a consumer visits a brick-and-mortar store, the consumer may acquire one or more items at the store, but find that a particular desired item is unavailable. In such cases, the consumer may order the desired item from an online store for delivery, for example, and/or arrange to pick up the desired item at a different brick-and-mortar store. However, when items are acquired via different fulfillment modes, the consumer may effectively be required to conduct multiple transactions, and tender a payment instrument for authorization with respect to each transaction. This can be cumbersome for both consumers and merchants.